A Different Side
by Kay Tagohna
Summary: This story is about the turks. Mostly Reno and his past and stuff like that. Reno begins to act strange after Elena got hurt on a mission and she wants to find out whats wrong. RenoxElena so if you dont like that dont read it! R&R If ya want
1. Another Day In Shinra

Yo! Its Kay Tagohna! Anyway, this is my first story on fanfiction. My friend, kacey9tails, put it up for me so i guess i might as well add it in. Sigh Anyway, its about Reno. I got this idea from another story on fanfiction so i give all the credit to them. I dont own the turks or any charecter in Final Fantasy...

-1 A Different Side

Chapter 1

Tseng looked around the Turks office, his eyes scanning everything as if looking for something. Everything and everyone was in place. He knew something was missing, he just couldn't figure out what. _Elena and Rude are here…but what about_ He sighed as he remembered what was wrong. "Reno….He's late again" He said, sipping his coffee.

Elena rolled her eyes at Tseng's comment. "I don't see why Rufus hasn't fired him yet. He's so annoying and always late. Have you ever seen him actually doing his work? He's a disgrace to us Turks," she said harshly. She hated the redhead with a passion. She looked at Rude, who was next to her. He looked a little angry at what she had said. Reno was like a brother to him, seeing, as they were seven years apart. "Sorry…" she apologized to Rude.

Rude nodded, accepting her apology. Tseng sighed, "Rude, call him and make sure he's at least awake," he said. Rude nodded and took out his cell phone, calling his partner as he walked out of the room. Elena and Tseng continued to eat as the worked on paperwork.

The apartment was dark and quiet, except for a ringing of a cell phone, a very loud cell phone. A man grunted as he hit it to make it shut up. When it wouldn't, he sighed and answered it sleepily, "Hello?" "Reno….where are you?" A familiar voice asked. Reno sighed and put his hand on his head, running it through his red hair. "At home, in bed, sleeping." he replied. Rude sighed. "Tseng is angry at you…your late again. Get up and get over here soon," he said. Reno rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, be there soon. Thanks man…" he said, closing the phone and sitting up.

He really didn't want to go to work today. When did he ever want to go to work? Almost everyone, except Rude and Rufus, thought he was worthless. He also wasn't looking forward to the lecture Tseng would give him as soon as he got there. Man, that guy was always telling him what he did wrong. Oh well, Reno never listened to him anyways.

As soon as Reno walked through the door to the office, he ran into someone. "What the hell---Hey Tseng" he said, being careful not to get the other Turk even more pissed. "Reno….Why are you late?" he asked, looking at Reno. Reno just shrugged and smirked. "I slept in because I was up to late working on the paperwork you gave me." He said. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Reno I swear, if you weren't so good at your job I'd fire you. You can't sleep in when you have work the next day! You know that, it slows us all down. I can't believe you're so immature. You're supposed to do your paperwork here instead of at your house. I don't want you staying up so late if you're going to be late every day! You need to be here by 8:00am! No exceptions! Got that Reno?" Tseng said harshly to the redhead.

Before Tseng could say anything else, Rufus Shinra walked in. "Tseng, what are you yelling at Reno for?" He asked. "Don't get so angry if he's a little late. Calm down and go back to your desk. Reno, come with me." Rufus said, walking back to his office. Reno nodded and followed. There were two outcomes to why Rufus wanted to talk to them; either one. He was in deep trouble and would be yelled at more or two, He actually did something right. He sighed as he knew he _never_ did _anything _right (at least, not at work) so reason two was eliminated off the list.

Rufus sat at his desk and motioned for Reno to sit. Reno did and got ready for the punishment that he was about to receive for whatever reason. Rufus looked at Reno and sighed.

"Reno, Why were you late this morning?" he asked. Reno looked at him. "I was…up to late working on paperwork" Reno said. Rufus shook his head. "You're supposed to work on paperwork here. We can't have you arriving to work late every morning because you slept in. We also can't have you half asleep here. You need sleep at least once in a while Reno. I don't want you falling asleep on your desk like last time." Reno nodded and looked at the ground. Last time he slept on his desk Tseng came and pushed him out of his chair to get him up.

"You may go now Reno, oh and, don't let Tseng get to you. He's in a bad mood today." Rufus said. Reno laughed. "Really, I didn't notice" he said sarcastically, flashing his trademark smirk and leaving the room. Rufus laughed a bit and shook his head. "Same old Reno" he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yeah, I know. The first chapter sucks but it should get better. So, thats it! Thanks for reading.


	2. A Mission Gone Wrong

Hello again! Ok heres chapter two of my story. Chapter one didnt seem like enough so i just put this up a couple minuts after the first chapter. I dont own any Final Fantasy stuff...i wish i did though.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why did he stick me with you of all people?" A blonde Turk said annoyed as Reno sat in the car looking out the window. Elena gave a heavy sigh. Rufus had told her to go on a mission with Reno. Why? Only God knew.

"It ain't that bad. Rude's been with me for six years. Don't tell me you can't stand one day?" he said mockingly, putting the lit cigarette to his mouth. Elena shot a glare at him. "I can't believe he can even _stand _you that long! He must have a lot of patience." she growled.

It's not like she hated Reno, it's just that he was so immature and annoying. He knew just about everyway to tick her and everyone else off. Being stuck with him was like being with a kid who knew all your secrets and always blackmailed you. She also couldn't stand him smoking. He was going to die of cancer one day, she knew it.

She sat quietly, opening an envelope Rufus had given her. "This guys a murderer… He's killed 3 SOLDIER already." she said aloud. Reno shrugged. "The guy's an asshole, we know. All we got to do is take him out, then we can get out of here" Reno said.

Elena shook her head. "I bet you think this will be fun…He could kill you ya know!" she repiled, looking at him. He just shrugged. "Comes with the job, I guess." was all he said, as he to another drag for the cigarette.

It felt as if they had sat there for hours. Just as Elena was about to go, a man walked out. Reno smiled. "There's our guy" he whispered, stepping out of the car. Elena followed him. Her hand had fallen on her gun, just in case.

Reno walked up to the 'target'. The guy glared at the redhead. "What do you want, you Turk?" he asked, not paying attention to the blonde. "We heard you killed a few people. That's not nice…" Reno said, smirking. The guy growled. "And who's gonna stop me, you? Girly over there?" he nodded to Elena and laughed. "I'd like to see you try…" Reno sighed and shook his head. "I guess it's the hard way…" he said, tossing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

In 2 seconds flat, Reno had his rod out and already fighting the guy. Elena watched, thinking he had this handled, but her hand was on her gun just in case the battle took a turn. She watched as the redhead started to beat the guy with the metal rod. She shook her head, knowing it was going to be over as soon as Reno decided to send 10,000 volts of electricity through the guy.

Things quickly turned before Elena's eyes. In a second, Reno had been thrown against a wall with a dagger to his neck. The man laughed. "You thought you could beat me?" He asked the now cornered Turk. He pointed a gun at Elena. "If you even think of trying to save him, I'll shoot you and slice his throat."

Elena glared at him. Thoughts quickly rushing through her mind on how to save the redhead. She couldn't let Reno die, no; he had saved her life to many times for her to allow him to die. She wasn't about to give up now.

Elena looked over at Reno, who gave her a look saying 'Do what you have to do Elena, I'll be fine' She nodded and quickly took her gun out and shot the man's arm that held the dagger. He screamed in pain and shot Elena. The sharp pain of the bullet in her side caused her to drop her gun.

Before the guy could take another shot, Reno kicked the guy hard in the stomach. As the man flew back, the redhead took out his Electro-rod and sent as many volts through him as possible. The man was dead within seconds.

Reno then rushed over to his comrade. "Elena, you ok?" he asked, kneeling by her. She was breathing hard and holding her wound. "I'm….fine…Reno…" she said. Reno picked her up and took her back to the car as quickly as he could.

* * *

Ok Thats chapter two! Chapter 3 coming soon! Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


	3. A Flashback in the Hospital

Hello again! Ok...I'm going to put up chapter 3 now because i'm bored. I got kicked off the internet yesterday for grades so i dont know when i'll update this again. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rufus came out of the hospital room to find Reno, sitting against the wall. The redhead looked at Rufus and stood up. "She'll be fine. It's just a couple of bullet wounds in her side. She'll be back to work in a couple of weeks." The blonde man said. Reno nodded and leaned against the wall.

"What about you? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking at Reno. It was unlikely one Turk was shot yet the other didn't even have a scratch. "I'm ok…Nothing I can't deal with." Reno replied. Rufus gave him that 'your lying, I know it' look, but he didn't say anything, hoping Reno would tell him about it. When he realized the redhead never asked for help, he said "I'll be in my office if you need anything" and walked away. Reno waited a few minutes before going in. Elena was sleeping on one of the beds.

The Shin-Ra company Hospital room wasn't very large. Usually the only people who ever got hurt were the SOLDIERS and the Turks, so it only had about five beds. There were barely any windows and the whole room was white. They had curtains around each bed for privacy of the patient. Reno remembered when he was stuck in here after AVALANCH. He had hated it; they wouldn't let him smoke or drink. Luckily, Rude had bought him a game boy for his birthday and some games so it wasn't too bad.

He walked over to the bed Elena was asleep on. She looked so peaceful, well, for being shot in the side that is. They must have drugged her so she wouldn't fight back as they took the bullet out. Reno chuckled a little. They could never make him fall asleep, no matter how much medicine they had him take. His thoughts went back to the blonde. He sat down next to her bed and looked out one of the only windows. He was lost in thought without even realizing it.

_**Flashback TIME! WOOT! **_

_Reno's eyes opened, only to see a couple of people around him. He heard the wind from the helicopter propellers. He tried to sit up, but then pain in his chest was killing him, so he lied back down. He looked at the people and realized it was Rude and Emma, Elena's sister (I don't know her real name, sorry!)_

_"What happened? Where the hell am I?" he asked, looking at his partner. "You were severely hurt on AVALANCH. Rufus ordered us to take you back so you wouldn't get hurt even more then you are." Rude replied. Reno chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" Emma asked seriously. "You could have died, Reno" Reno just laughed more. "I've never seen anyone this worried before, especially over me. Usually you guys don't leave a mission at all." he said._

_Tseng came up to the redhead. "You would have rather have us leave you there to die? Right in the middle of the battle you collapsed. All of us know that when a Turk passes out, it's serious. Especially you and Rude, You two are stubborn." he said. Reno shook his head. "Calm down guys. I'm not dead yet. Stop worrying so much. I've taken worse" he replied, smirking. "We're not worried Reno." Tseng and Emma said together. Reno laughed even harder. Rude shook his head. "Even as he's dying, Reno can laugh and make a joke of anything."_

_Tseng sighed and shook his head. "When we get back to ShinRa, you're going straight to the hospital room. I don't want to hear about how you're ok and you don't need to go to the room Reno, because you're going anyway." he said in his 'I'm the boss' tone._

_Everyone turned to Reno to hear his comeback, but his eyes were shut. He suddenly went limp as if he had just died. Emma sighed and shook her head, "Reno…Don't act like your dead, that's really childish." she said harshly, as if he would suddenly move afterwards. Rude looked at the redhead, and then suddenly looked at Tseng. "I…don't think he's breathing…" Rude stated, checking his partner for any sign showing he was still with them._

_Tseng quickly walked over and started shaking Reno. "Reno… this isn't funny anymore! Get up!" he said. Emma watched both of them, then looked at Reno. Her voice was shaky "Reno…Please get up…You win, we're worried, jokes over! Reno…Reno!"_

"Reno…..Reno!" A hand was on the redhead's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Reno, wake up" called a familiar voice, but it wasn't Emma's. It sounded younger and less frightened. Reno opened his eyes to see who it was.

Elena was sitting next to him, still in her bed. She shook her head and pulled her hand away from his shoulder. "You fell asleep." she said quietly, not knowing if he was angry that she had awakened him or not.

Reno sat up in his chair and nodded. "Yeah…Sorry" he replied. Elena looked a little confused, "Why are you here?" she questioned. Reno laughed a little. "You think you could get hurt in front of me like that and expect me to never ask how you feel. I'm shocked 'Lena!" he said, acting hurt. Elena just shook her head and thumped the dramatic redhead on his skull. "Oh quiet drama king" she said, annoyed

Reno rubbed his head and sighed. "So…Your ok right?" he asked. He felt as if it was his fault she got hurt, you know, getting cornered and all. Elena nodded. "Yeah I'm fine Reno. Just a few bullet wounds." she replied, lying against her pillow. "Since when do you care about people when their hurt?"

Reno shrugged. "Since Tseng made me come here" he said, sarcastically. "I try to make sure someone's ok for once and they think I've gone crazy." Elena rolled her eyes. "It's not like you Reno. You never visit anyone when their in here." she stated. And it was true; unless it was Rude, he never even went near the hospital room. If he got hurt he would just go home and fix himself up. She didnt know why Rufus allowed this, and she decided not to ask.

Reno leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well, sorry for caring about you. Didn't know it was against the law" he said. She looked at him for a moment. Something was wrong, he looked different somehow. She examined him until she came across what was different.

"Reno, go find a doctor, your hurt." she said. Reno looked at her surprised. "No I'm not 'Lena." he protested. "You never button up your jacket…Ever. You're trying to hid the wound you got from the mission so no one would worry" she informed him, looking him in the eye. Reno shook his head.

" 'Lena, you're more hurt then I am. Don't worry, I'll help myself when I get home." he replied calmly. Elena shook her head. "Fine Reno, but if I see any blood on you tomorrow when you come in, I'm telling Rufus." she said in her 'and I will do it to' tone.

He nodded and got up. "Alright Elena, you do that. I'm tired so I'm going home. See you tomorrow blondie" he said, flashing his trademark smirk and walking out, leaving a steamed Elena alone. "I swear…He will never grow up." she muttered as she took a book from the table next to her bed and began to read.**

* * *

**

Yeah! Chapter 3 is up! Ok, i'll put up chapter 4 later but as you know, i'm kicked off. shifty eyes Maybe i can sneak on...I shall use my mad ninja/turk skills to sneak on later and post chapter 4! sees people staring ...Ok i know, i'm weird. I'll shut up now. Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


	4. Off Duty Problems

Yo! This is Kay. Ok so I'm basically sneaking on now to put up chapter 4. I know i shouldnt be a trouble-maker and do this but oh well. Anyway, i hope you guys are liking this so far...I'm trying. Some of this is actually from roleplays i did with my friends or stories i read. Well, hope you guys like this! Onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Reno opened the door to his apartment and walked in. He placed the keys to his car on the table next to the door and headed for the bathroom. His apartment was messy, really messy. Papers were scattered on the floor, a few articles of clothing here and there, as well as empty cans in numerous places. It was if he had never heard of the word 'clean' before in his life. He didn't care, it's not like anyone ever came over anyways.

Once he got to the bathroom, he removed his jacket and threw it over the shower curtain. His once white shirt was now blood red around his chest. He unbuttoned the top only to see a gash in him as well as blood flowing down from the wound. "Damn it…Its worse then I thought" he muttered to himself, removing the completely ruined shirt as he started treating his injury.

It took him about a good half an hour before he finally finished. He stood there for a minute, in complete silence. This reminded him of something but he couldn't figure it out. He shrugged it off. He'd probably remember someday. The Turk sighed and walked to the kitchen.

A light on Reno's answering machine was blinking. He pushed the button and started to make some coffee as he listened to his messages. The redhead had no clue who would call him for any reason, except for his boss; but he only called his cell phone.

"Reno, this is Rude. I called to inform you that Tseng is outraged that Elena has gotten hurt. He is trying to have Rufus fire you, but that's not new. Rufus continues to refuse to resign you, yet Tseng won't give up this time. I suggest you don't do anything to get him angry with you, or he might fire you himself. Please Reno; don't get on his nerves tomorrow. Well, that's it. Oh yeah, Elena's doing great. She's recovering quickly. But for some reason she's worried about you. I'm not sure what happened, and I'm not going to ask, but I will say fix whatever it is she's worried about. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye"

Reno sighed, sipping his coffee. He shook his head as he muttered "Damn Tseng…Sometimes you make me want to quit my job…" He leaned against the sink and looked out a window at the dark city. His thoughts were interrupted by a beep from the machine, showing he had another message.

"Reno, this is Rufus. Rude has probably already informed you on this, but Tseng wants you to be resigned. Now, I have refused his wish many times, yet he insists you at least be suspended. I would like you to come to my office as soon as you come to work; I need to talk to you about what happened. I expect you to be on time, so do not sleep in. I'll let you go now, good day Reno."

Reno groaned softly. He put his coffee cup in the sink. "Great…Nice job Tseng. Now I'm in trouble" he said, putting the cup in a dishwasher. He checked if he had any more messages, but there was none. "Good…" he muttered, walking to his room.

He changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed. Silence filled the room once again. He sighed and placed his cell on his nightstand, lied down and attempted to sleep, but the pain in his chest was preventing him from doing so. He growled and took some sleeping pills, making sure not to overdose on them and within minutes, the redhead was asleep.

_"Come on Red, don't tell me you're giving up now!" a man said, as he waited on top of a hill for his recruit. He shook his head as he sat down, his pack sliding off his back, since he knew it would be a while before the kid even got up there._

_"I'm…not…giving up!" called a voice from halfway up the hill. His red hair was tied back so it wouldn't get in the way, yet his bangs were ruining this attempt. The pack on his back had also mad it difficult to reach his teacher (or at least, that's what he called him) seeing as they were filled with twice his weight in ammo._

_The man laughed. "I swear Red, you push yourself too far. Take it easy…Your in no rush to get here, we're not under attack" he said. The boy shook his head. "Oh shut up Ryu, you're not helping. Besides this is practice isn't it?" he said, out of breathe._

_The man named Ryu laughed. "Well, it wasn't suppose to be. But if you want it to be I guess we can make it practice. So since you're in practice… Hurry up! I've seen babies do better then that! Move, Move!!" he yelled at the redhead. The boy sighed and started running faster to reach Ryu._

_"About time Red! Since you took 5 minutes to get up here I forbid you to eat or sleep until you can make it up here in one minute!" Ryu said in a harsh voice, glaring at the boy. 'Red' looked up at him and gulped. "But…but Sir…" he began. He always called Ryu sir when he thought he was in trouble. _

_Ryu suddenly started laughing. "Calm down Red! I'm not going to make you do that. We're here to help you with your target practice, not to make you kill yourself." he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Come on, let's get started"_

**

* * *

**Yuppies. Chapter 4. I know i made Rude talk alot in his message but i always beleived Rude talked more when he was alone with Reno, weird i know. I also realized i made Tseng so evil. Sorry to all you Tseng fans!!! I didnt mean to make him that evil. I just hate him and think he needs to loosen up a little.

Reno:Hell yeah he does! He's been yelling at me the entire time since i joined!

Elena: Maybe if you didnt Smart-ass him, showed up to work on time, stopped smoking and actually did your work, he wouldnt.

Reno: Oh quiet, blondie. We all cant be perfect like you.

Me:...sweatdrop Ok...Well i better go before these two start getting into another fight again. How did you even get in my room?!

Reno: uh...I broke down your door accidently. I thought this was my office...sweatdrop

Me:...death glare You better fix that door before i tell Rufus your the one who dyed his hair hot pink.

Reno:Fine fine...

Me:Ok anyway, got to go! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Suspension and Secrets

Yo peoples! This Kay! Yes i snuck on again to put up chapter 5. Things are starting to get complicated arnt they? Yes! Well...here's chapter 5 so hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Rufus Shinra looked up as he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" he asked as he continued to work. "Its Reno, You wanted to see me?" a voice said from behind the door. Rufus looked up. "Come in." he said. Reno stepped in and shut the door behind him. He walked and sat in the seat in front of Rufus quietly.

"Your on time" Rufus pointed out, still working on paperwork. Reno knew Rufus could do the paperwork and talk to him at the same time so he wasn't worried. "Yeah…I made sure I'd get up" he said. Rufus nodded. "So, what happened yesterday?" he asked. Reno took a deep breathe and began.

"Reno is in Rufus's office! But he didn't do anything!" Elena shouted as she looked at Rude. He sighed and shook his head. "Rufus just wants to talk with him. He's not going to fire him." Rude said calmly. Elena sighed and lied back down. "Reno is ok right?" she asked quietly.

Rude laughed. "Since when have you cared about Reno so much" He asked. Elena stayed quiet. Why did she care? She used to hate him so much that she wouldn't care if he left. Now, she didn't want him to leave. She couldn't figure out why.

"I…I don't know." She said. "I guess since he did help me in the battle…And I know you don't want him to leave…" she muttered quietly. Rude smiled. "So, he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is, correct?" Rude asked. Elena nodded, though she didn't want to.

The door opened and Tseng walked in. "Rude, Rufus has work for you. Elena, you should be resting" He said. Rude sighed and nodded. "Yes sir… I'll leave right now." he said, nodding to Elena as a goodbye before leaving.

Tseng sighed. Elena looked at him. "Your not…going to fire Reno for this are you?" she asked quietly. Tseng looked at her. "I'm not sure Elena. We'll see." was all he said. He looked out a window, thinking for a moment, then left.

"So, what did Rufus say?" Rude asked, as Reno came into their office. They shared a room, seeing as they were best friends. Reno sighed and took his seat at his desk.

He placed his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"He said that I'm relived of my duties for three days, starting tomorrow." Reno said, mocking Rufus. Rude looked at him. "Your not serious…He can't…" Rude said but Reno stopped him. "Remember its Rufus; he can do what he wants. Besides, I've been needing a break." Reno said, shrugging.

"So, you've been having those dreams again?" Rude asked. Reno looked at him, a little harshly, but then loosened up. It was Rude after all. "Yeah…They won't go away. They've been keeping me up for days now." Reno replied quietly. Rude nodded. "Maybe you should tell Rufus…" Reno laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

Rude sighed and shook his head. "That's what you said last time… And you remember what happened right? You overdosed on drugs and was sent to the hospital. You need to do something about this Reno, none of us want to see you go through that again." he said, looking at his partner. Reno just shook his head. "No one needs to know about Ryu or any of that ok?" he snapped. Rude was about to argue but didn't. It was Reno's choice, not his.

Reno smiled and started doing his work. "Hey Rude…Thanks" Reno said, unexpectedly. Rude looked at him and nodded. "Sure partner…anytime." he replied. He didn't know why Reno said thanks, probably because he knew Rude wouldn't tell anyone. Whatever the reason, Rude was happy that Reno thanked him. It wasn't every day you heard Reno say those words.

Tseng came in at that moment. He looked surprised to see the redhead there. "Aren't you suppose to be gone?" he asked. Reno looked at him. "My suspension starts tomorrow." he replied, going back to his work. Tseng rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, regardless if you're off or not, I still want you to do your daily paperwork Reno. Just because you can't do missions doesn't mean you can just forget to do everything." he said. Reno sighed and smirked. "Of course not! I would never think that!" he said sarcastically.

Tseng gave a harsh look towards the redhead. ((I made Tseng so evil…--)) "Reno, don't joke around. Rude, you and I have to do missions now seeing as Elena is hurt and Reno is leaving" he said. Rude nodded. "It's only for a few days and their already replacing me." Reno muttered. Rude chuckled quietly, but Tseng didn't find Reno's comment amusing. "Its not replacement. Its substation." he said. Reno just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Sure whatever."

Tseng shook his head and left the room. Rude looked at his friend, who found his pen suddenly fascinating and was examining it. "Maybe you shouldn't get Tseng so mad, Reno" he said. The redhead continued to concentrate on his pen as he said "Oh what's dot-boy going to do? As long as Rufus is around he can't fire me." Rude shook his head. "Just be careful Reno, he might just do that behind Rufus's back" he said. Reno just shook his head and laughed. "You worry to much, man"

**

* * *

**OOOO What secrets could Reno be hiding? Only I know! But you'll probebly find out soon...Which sucks...because i cant torture you with a cliff hanger. Like my other story with my friends! I love cliff hangers! Ok got to go, peace out.

Kay Tagohna


	6. An Unexpected Guest

Yo again! Its Kay! Yeah i know, your all annoyed by me but you have to live with it if you like the story. Anyway, heres chapter 6, its like 9:42pm and i'm posting it. (Laughes nervously)

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone in this story except Ryu. I made him up so hes mine. Anyone who takes him...well...lets say it'll get messy. (smiles madly)

**Chapter 6**

_"Red…Hey Red, get up" Ryu said, shaking the redhead. Reno opened his eyes and looked around. "Where…Where am I Ryu?" he asked, half-consciously. Ryu chuckled "The hospital room. You were hit in the back of the head in the battle and collapsed. You're lucky we got you before the enemy did, or you would have been done for kid" he replied, handing the redhead a glass of water_

_Reno lied back down and drank the water. He felt the back of his head and found stitches under the gauze. He sighed. "Cracked my head pretty bad huh?" he asked, looking at Ryu. The older turk nodded "Yeah…they got ya with the butt of the rifle. It was close but you pulled through. 14 stitches" he said. _

_The redhead sighed, and kept his hand on the back of his head. "Hey…They cut my hair!" he shouted angrily. His long red hair was now cut into some sort mullet. Ryu laughed. "Hey calm down, we had to get to the wound somehow. All you have to do is spike the sides, the back, and pull the rest into a ponytail. You'll look fine." Ryu said, even if he had no idea about hairstyles. Reno sighed and shook his head._

_"Oh, got something for ya." Ryu said, reaching in his pocket. "Since it's your birthday and all…" Reno looked confused. "My birthdays not until tomorrow…" he said. Ryu shrugged. "Eh, it's an early gift. How old are ya going to be? 13?" Reno shook his head. "14" he corrected. Ryu laughed. "Close enough."_

_He pulled out a pair of black goggles and tossed them to the redhead. Reno caught them and examined his present. They looked well made and had to be expensive. He looked up at Ryu, confused. "But these…are expensive…" he started, but the man interrupted him. "They guy who hit you had them. We took him down and thought you'd want them"_

_Ryu got up and took the goggles out of the boy's hands. "Now lets see…I know your not suppose to put pressure on your cut but…" he out the goggles on Reno's head and spiked his hair a little. "Good, you look more like a guy now." he said. Ryu always made fun of Reno's long hair, saying it made him look like a girl. _

_The boy sighed. "Better then looking like some old man" he said, smirking. Ryu shook his head, smiling. "Red, your always coming up with some new joke about me aren't you?" He asked. The redhead nodded. "It's my job." he said._

_"Well you know what my job it?" Ryu asked. Reno looked interested now. "What?" he asked, eagerly. Ryu smirked as he watched the redheads eyes slowly close from the drugged water. "Making sure you stay alive and get through this damn Shinra war. You have a whole life ahead of ya kid, don't waste it by being stupid and staying here" he mumbled as the boy fell into a deep sleep_

There was a knock on Reno's door. The man looked up at his dim apartment and groaned. He got up and stumbled to the door. He was still tired from the night before. _Damn, even if I'm not going to work I have to get up at seven. Who the hell knocks on my door at 7 am?!_ He thought as he reached the door and opened it.

"Elena? Aren't you suppose to be at Shinra? Or at a hospital?" he asked, looking at the young blonde woman. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I snuck out…I came to apologize about you getting suspended," she said quietly. Reno sighed and nodded. "Come in…let me get dressed." He said, letting her in then walking to his room.

Elena nodded and looked around his apartment. _It's so messy, does he ever clean it?_ She thought, stepping over some clothes. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't spotless either. She sat on the couch and waited quietly.

A black photo album sat on his coffee table. _Reno's photos _was engraved on the front with golden letters. Elena looked at it, curiously, before picking it up. She opened it and the first page said _To: Reno 'Red' Carrick. From: Ryu 'Captain' Okinawa._ Elena wondered who Ryu was, and turned the page.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Reno said. He was behind her. He quickly pulled the book from her hands. "It's just a photo album, what's wrong with me looking at it?" she asked, looking at him. He gave a harsh look at her. "I don't need you knowing about what happened to me Elena…No one needs to know. Now I don't want to see you touching this again, ok?" he said, placing it in a drawer.

"Ok I won't, if you answer one question. Who's Ryu?" she asked, standing up and walking to him. "He's an old friend. That's all" Reno replied quietly. She looked at him like 'there's more to it then just that' but Reno shot a cold stare at her which meant 'don't ask'.

Elena sighed and sat down at his table. "So why did Tseng suspended you?" she asked. Reno was making coffee for them. "Since when have you cared" he asked. He really didn't want to talk to her at the moment. It was too early in the morning.

"I'm just asking. You don't have to get pissed." She said. People have been asking her why she cared so much about Reno. Rude had said something about her liking him. She argued with him about this, saying she could never like the redhead, but now she thought her coworker could be right.

"Sorry…It's still early. He said that it was my fault you got hurt or something like that." He replied, handing her the coffee. "Jeez…he hates me doesn't he?" he asked. Elena looked at him. "How should I know?" she asked. Sure she was Tseng's partner but that didn't mean she knew everything about him like Reno and Rude.

"Well, your going out with him aren't you?" The redhead asked. Elena scoffed. "No way in hell! I don't like him!" she said. She looked at Tseng as a father more then anything. "Good, he's not your type" Reno said.

"What?! Since when do you know what my type is?" She asked, disgusted. Reno sighed. "Look, you've only been here for a couple months, so you can't possibly know what he really acts like." he replied, sipping the coffee. "Just wait, you'll see his true side soon blondie."

The Young Turk shook her head and looked away. Reno smiled a little. He was glad she wasn't going out with Tseng, because no matter how many times he denied it, he actually had feelings for the rookie. The only person who knew this though, was him and Rude.

After a minute, Reno's phone rang. "Oy…" he said quietly. Elena watched him get up and answer it. "Reno here…Hey Tseng…Elena? Uh, hold on…" he said, pushing the hold button. "Do you want me to tell him you're here?" he asked, looking at the Turk. She shrugged. "It's up to you…" she said.

Reno nodded and picked up the phone. "Yeah she's here…No we're not doing that…I know she needs rest…But the company's 6 miles away! I don't want…" Elena could hear Tseng yelling in the phone. Reno pulled it from his ear a bit.

"Yo, cool it Tseng. Why can't she just stay here for a few nights? I'm sure it's much better then being stuck alone in a white room…" Elena looked at him and started to turn pink. She couldn't stay at his house, who knows what he'd do to her. Then again, she would get to know him better. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. _Yeah, Right and Tseng is going to dye his hair pink._ She thought. She looked back at Reno, who looked really bored. Tseng must have been lecturing him.

"Ok…Ok…Yeah, I'll watch her. I know I know…I wont…Don't worry so much, its not like I'm gonna kill her…Ok bye." He said, as he hung up. "Your gonna stay here for a few days. Is that ok with you?" He looked at the blonde Turk, who nodded.

"Alright, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said, as he started cleaning the apartment. If someone was going to stay here, he had to make it look nice, he thought. Elena watched him quietly.

"Are you sure? I'll be fine-" Reno cut her off "Its cool. My beds comfortable so you should take it, you know, because your hurt and all." he said. Elena sighed and gave up. She didn't want to start a fight; after all, he was letting her stay at his house. "Thank you" she said. He smiled. "No problem Blondie" he replied, as he took her coffee cup and started to wash it.

**

* * *

**

Yup, thats chapter 6. Chapter 7 is when...Ah! You thought i was going to tell you! Sorry, no spoilers. Anyway, chapter 7 is gonna be...well...i cant describe it. Anyway, got to go before my mom sees. peace out! 

Kay Tagohna


	7. A Bad Nightmare

Hey guys! Yeah, chapter seven is up. woot! Finally...anyway i got to go cuz theres snipers to kill in my Vidoe game!!!! Peace out

* * *

**Chapter 7**(wow…this is taking long, I'll try making it shorter)

Elena's eyes opened as she heard something. She quickly sat up. It sounded like someone who was short of breath or breathing quickly. She slowly got up and walked out of Reno's room. She took the gun she found in a drawer and had it in her hand, in case it was an intruder.

The breathing got louder as she walked down the hall, now whimpering sounds filled her ears, like a terrified child or something. 'Reno!' she thought, and she ran to where the couch was.

Reno was tossing violently on the couch bed, still asleep. His nightshirt was covered in a cold sweat as well as the rest of him. The whimpering and gasps of breathe were coming from him. Knowing this, the blonde Turk dropped the gun and began shaking the redhead to get up.

"Reno…Reno! Wake up!" she called and immediately, his eyes opened and he shot up, breathing hard. He looked around quickly, then realized he was at his house, and sighed in relief. His breathing was slowing down and he put his hand on his forehead.

"Reno….You alright?" Elena asked, quietly. He jumped a bit; he forgot she was at his house. Reno slowly looked at her worried face, and then nodded. "Y-yeah…Thanks" he said, his voice a little shaky. "Sorry" Elena looked at him confused. "Why are you sorry?" she asked. The redhead looked away. "I woke you up…" he replied quietly.

Elena sighed and sat next to him. "Its alright, you just had a nightmare. It happens to everyone" she said. The other Turk shook his head. "Not a nightmare…a bad memory." he said. "A very bad memory." Elena looked at him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked. "You don't have too…I shouldn't even ask you that."

Reno sat for a minute and then shook his head. "I just need water and I'll be ok. Don't worry, go back to bed." He said, smiling and standing up. She watched him walk to the kitchen and sighed. _He just woke up from some horrible memory and he says he's ok…_Elena thought. _He must have them a lot to be ok with it… Why hasn't he told anyone about this?_ Reno came back, and handed her a glass of water.

"Take this and go back to bed." He said, sitting down and sipping his water. She took the glass and looked at him. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked, looking at him. The redhead nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry 'Lena" he said, ruffling her hair. She sighed and went back to his room. "Night Reno" she said. He lied down. "Night Elena."

Elena yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around Reno's room and slowly sat up. She heard something from the kitchen. _What's going on?_ She asked herself, and then got up to see what Reno was doing. As she walked down the hall she smelt something good, pancakes she thought.

She got to the kitchen and stood watching Reno. He didn't even notice her as he continued his whistling as he cooked. Elena watched as he would flip and catch the pancakes. "I didn't know you could cook…" she said.

Reno jumped and looked at her. "Oh…Morning…" he said, putting the pancakes on a plate. "You like pancakes? It's the only thing I can make…well…besides cereal. "He said. She laughed and nodded. "Yeah I do. Where did you learn to cook?" She asked, sitting down. He smiled. "My mom taught me. I used to always make breakfast…" he replied, giving her a plate and taking a pancake for himself.

Elena nodded. She smiled and took a bite. They were surprisingly good. "These are good…" she said. Reno laughed, "Rude always said I made good pancakes…Now I might believe him." he said. Elena smiled. She was glad Reno was in a better mood then last night. She hated seeing him worried like that, he never got worried. This was the first, and she hoped, final time he would wake up like that.

There was a knock at the door. Reno got up. "I'll get it…hold on" he said, walking to the door and opening it. Elena watched as Rude walked in. "Hey Rude, what's up?" Reno asked casually. Rude shrugged. "Nothing really…Tseng just wants me to take Elena back to Shinra for a couple hours." He said, looking at the blonde.

Reno sighed. "He doesn't trust me…that's just like him. What does he think I was going to do? Hurt her?" he said, falling on his couch. Rude shook his head. "He thought you might….you know…" Rude said and Reno groaned. "He ALWAYS thinks that's what I'm going to do. Jeez, she's my coworker, not my girlfriend." Reno mumbled so Elena couldn't hear, as he lyed down. Rude gave him a look that said 'But you want her to be more then a coworker or friend…' Reno just ignored it.

Elena stood up. "I'll get dressed then." She said, running to get her Turk outfit on. She knew what Rude meant, and she was a little pink from the whole conversation. She planned to ask Rude a lot of questions about reno's nightmares as soon as they left. After all, he was the one who knew Reno the best, he might know the redhead more then Reno himself. Elena wouldn't be surprised if this was true.

Rude sat next to Reno. "So, you ok?" He asked. Reno didn't move. "I had the dream last night…Elena woke me up…" he said quietly. Rude shook his head, "Did you tell her?" the older Turk asked. Reno shook his head and then heard another long sigh from his partner. "Look she doesn't need to know this! I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me ok? It was a long time ago…" the redhead snapped.

Rude was taken aback. "I know I can't change your mind, but if you like her, you should tell her. You know, be more open. Like you are with me." He said. Reno laughed a bit. "Sorry Rude, I don't swing that way." Rude snapped the redhead's goggles on his head. "Ow…Rude!" Reno said. Rude shook his head "It's what you get for calling me gay." the bald man said, smiling.

Elena came out. "Alright Rude, lets go." she said. Rude nodded and got up. Reno just stayed where he was. The blonde Turk looked at him before they left, "Will you be alright, Reno?" she asked. Reno nodded, looking at his ceiling. "Yeah, go see what Tseng wants." he said. Elena nodded and left with Rude.**

* * *

**

Ok! thats was chater 7! Chapter eight coming soon. Ok i got to go because my boyfriend's annoying me. see ya


	8. Revealed Secrets and Bad News

Hello again! Yes heres chapter 8! Now guess what? I have to work on chapter 9! Yes, the reason i have posted these every day is because i have written them a week before i got the account and i havent thought of an idea for chapter 9 so i...procrastinated...(laughs nervously) dont kill me...so anyway the next chapters wont come as quickly as the fist 8. But, enough about my procrastinating...on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turks, nor shinra, nor anything to do with final fantasy. There, all done.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Rude, is something wrong with Reno?" Elena asked, as they drove to Shinra Company. Rude kept his eyes on the road and said "Why? What did he do?" Elena looked at him and then at her hands in her lap. "He…Had a nightmare. He said it was about a memory but he wouldn't tell me about it." she said quietly. She heard Rude grunt a bit but stayed quiet.

"He doesn't like people knowing a lot about him, especially his past." Rude replied, hoping the blonde wouldn't continue the conversation. His hopes were crushed though, when she asked "What memory is so bad that you have nightmares and you can't tell anyone about it? Reno acts so childish, what's so bad that it makes him depressed?" Rude twitched a bit.

"You don't know anything about him so I suggest you don't judge him." Rude said harshly. The blonde gave him a sorry look and said. "I know. I'm sorry Rude. He never tells me anything…No matter how many times I ask." she said. Rude sighed. Obviously, she wanted him to tell her more about the redhead.

"He was in a war." Rude finally said. Elena looked at him confused. "When? He joined the turks when he was 17, right?" she asked. Rude nodded. "He was in the war…for 3 years. He started at 13, left at 16." he said. Elena gasped a little. "I'm surprised he survived."

Rude nodded. "It was because of a man named Ryu. He was Reno's trainer, captain and best friend in the war." he said. Elena nodded. "So that was the man that gave Reno the photo album" she said. The bald man looked surprised. "You saw that?" he asked. She shook her head. "Only the front, Reno snatched it before I could look inside."

"It's a bunch of pictures from the war. Their actually interesting. I wouldn't get my hopes up about having Reno give it to you willing. He's never let anyone see them, well, except for me." Rude said, shaking his head. Elena sighed. "Well how did he even get in the war? Why did he want to join at a young age? That's like commiting suicide." the blonde turk said.

"He wanted to be a turk so they put him in the turk training." Rude replied. Elena looked confused "But…He couldn't have gone though the turk training. You have to be over 16..." Rude interrupted her "I know. They didn't care. They were in a war so they just stuck him in it and said it was training. He was only another soldier to them, nothing more. When he found this out, he left for a year, then came back. No one knows why"

Elena was about to ask another question, but Rude had stopped the car. "We're here. Oh, don't mention anything to Tseng or Rufus." he said. She looked at him, confused. "But-" she began. He shook his head "Trust me, they don't need to know. " He said, getting out.

"Why not? They should know…Shouldn't they?…" she said. She didn't understand why he couldn't just tell Rufus and Tseng. Its wasn't that bad if they knew, right? Rude answered this question "If Tseng finds out he'll constantly remind Reno of it and insist he gets a therapist. Last time I got Reno to talk to someone about it they drove him insane and he became depressed. He almost died because he took an overdoes on drugs. He barley survived through it. Its better with them not knowing."

Elena gasped a bit and nodded. "Did…Reno really try to kill himself?" she asked quietly before they walked in. Rude sighed and looked at her "To tell you the truth, no one knows if he meant to or not, and I think no one ever will." He said, walking through the company doors with Elena following closely.

When they reached the turk's room, Tseng immediately said "Elena, go to the hospital room and have your wounds checked on." Elena nodded and walked out but before she shut the door she could hear Tseng and Rude talking. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she did anyway.

"Reno's getting to out of hand, I don't see why Rufus has kept him this long" Tseng said, sitting at his desk. Rude sighed and shook his head. "He hasn't done anything wrong Tseng." Rude said in Reno's defense. Tseng looked at him with a cold stare. "He's been to careless since AVALANCH. I know he does his job well but he acts like he doesn't care about what happens to himself or anyone else."

Rude remained quiet for a moment, then said "He does care, you just don't take the time to talk with him." Tseng shook his head angrily "Then why is Elena hurt?! I told Reno to watch her because shes only a rookie, and what does he do? He lets her get shot and then leaves. He wouldn't even tell us he was hurt-" He saw Rude's confused look. He sighed and calmed down then continued "I saw blood spots on his jacket as well as his office. I don't know how bad his wound is"

The bald man let out a heavy sigh and watched as the head of the turks looked at the papers on his desk. "You should talk with him Rude. You're the only one he'll listen to. If he doesn't start acting like himself in a couple of weeks, I will dismiss him. A fallen turk is a useless one, remember that." Tseng said, as he signaled Rude to leave. The older turk nodded and left.

Elena quickly hid as she saw the door open. Her eyes fell upon Rude's face, which looked the same as always, but she knew he was angry with Tseng. He quietly walked down the hall to his office and shut the door. The woman stood up and froze.

Reno…dismissed? How could Rufus let this happen? Reno couldn't be fired for what happened. He had saved her, not let her get shot. Now, the redhead was paying for her carelessness. It just didn't seem fair. Not to Reno, not to Rude, not to anyone. She had to warn Reno of what she heard, maybe he could find a way to sneak by this like he always does.

But before she could get back to the hospital room, Tseng grabbed her shoulder. "Elena…What are you doing here? You were suppose to be in the hospital room." he said. She looked at him and nodded. "I know Sir, I just wanted to…walk around a bit before I have to go in there." she lied, hoping Tseng would believe her.

The leader of the turks looked at her with a serious gaze, then nodded. "Fine…Go back to the hospital room now. We don't need you killing yourself" he said, as he walked past her to Rufus's office. Elena nodded and walked back to the hospital room, glad that he believed the lie. _I've been hanging with Reno a lot, now I'm lying to Tseng._ she thought to herself, as she reached the hospital room.**

* * *

**

Oh now! The big bad Tseng is going to fre poor Reno! (Tseng fans: Yes! Finally!!) Me: oh shut up! No one cares about you, your adopted! Anyway, i had an idea for chapter 9 when i was in the shower so i'm writing it as we speak. So until then, peace out my fellow turk fans!

Kay Tagohna


	9. A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

Hey Guys! Chapter 9s up! WOOTNESS! You guys didnt have to wait long, which is good i guess. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! Its nice to know that other people, besides my friend, like the story to. I hope i'm doing a good job. Anyway, heres chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turks in final fantasy. For those of you who thought i did, your horribly worng and you fail at life. For those of you who knew, you pass. Except for kacey9tails (friend)...you fail at everything. -.-

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The young president looked up from his work as Elena came in. "Rufus…can I talk to you?" she asked quietly. Rufus looked at her a moment then nodded. Elena walked over and sat in the chair in front of her boss and looked at him. The man was looking at her calmly, waiting for her to begin. She sighed heavily and said "Tseng says he's going to fire Reno"

Rufus looked surprise at this information, and then nodded. "I know…" he replied. She looked up at him as if he just told her something horrible. "You…Know? Well…you're going to stop him right?" she asked, nervously. He sighed and looked at his desk, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm sorry Elena" he said.

The blonde looked as if she had just been shot down. Rufus knew that Tseng was going to fire Reno, and he didn't care?! "But why?! Why is Reno going to be fired?!" She questioned, her voice rising. Her boss remained calm and looked back at her. "He might get fired. It seems Reno has been with Shinra so long that it's slowly breaking him down. This is going to be his 7th year and I think its beginning to be too much for him. He has seen a lot of people die, either by his or other hands. I just think it would be best if he left."

Elena didn't move. She wouldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that if Reno got fired, he would probably die or something. Shinra and the Turks was the only thing he had. She knew this, because he told her this on the first day she met him. She then remembered what Tseng had always said. "But…Reno's really good at his job. It's the only thing he's good at or knows how to do. If he leaves he wouldn't know what to do." she protested.

Rufus just shook his head. "I understand what this might do to him, but if he stays longer, I fear that it wont only affect him, but you and the other turks as well…We cant loose all of you. Besides, this is only an option if Reno continues his behavior. If he stays depressed or careless, we'll probably fire him. Otherwise, he's still a turk."

Elena nodded and stood up. Once Rufus had decided something, it couldn't be changed. She didn't think the conversation should continue. "Thank you Sir." she said, as she headed towards the door. Rufus nodded and went back to his work.

"Reno! I'm back-" Elena stopped in mid-sentence as she walked though the door to find Reno, asleep, on the couch. She laughed quietly to herself and quietly walked past him. He looked peaceful and she hoped the nightmares were finally gone. The blonde woman looked at him and saw the photo album on the ground next to him. _He probably was looking through it_ She thought to herself, as she carefully picked it up.

The Young Turk looked at the redhead, making sure he was still asleep, as she held the album close to her and walked to his room. Once she got there, she shut the door and sat on his bed, the album in her lap. "I know I shouldn't look through it…But I don't think he's going to tell me anything. " She whispered to no one, as she took a shaking hand and slowly opened the front cover, as if it would explode when she did.

The first page had a huge picture the covered the whole page. A young man, who looked about 28, was standing in the middle. He had light brown hair that was cut short and spiked up a little. His brown eyes reflected his emotions, as if you could read what he was thinking just by looking at him. His camouflage clothes looked a bit baggy on him, and he had a vest filled with bombs and who knows what else. He was smiling, while using a teenager for an armrest.

The teenager had long, shoulder length red hair, tied back in a ponytail. Elena knew immediately that he was Reno, by the smirk on his face that he always had on. He was wearing almost the same as the other, but smaller. His aqua eyes staring up at the other man, who Elena guessed was Ryu. Behind them was a small camp as well as other soldiers. A couple soldiers we're standing next to them, smiling and laughing and pointing at the camera. Elena laughed, knowing these were some other friends of Reno's.

She turned a couple pages, looking at every picture as if it was gold. Rude was right, they _were _interesting. There were pictures of Ryu training Reno, some of them eating with their friends after training or a long day, and some of just everyone resting and hanging out. One caught Elena's eye more then the others.

This picture had Reno as Elena had never seen him. He was sitting next to a hospital bed, with Ryu lying in it, eyes shut. The young redhead looked as if he was about to cry. Ryu had bandages with blood coming through them on his head and arms. He looked badly wounded, a lot worse the Reno, who just had a few bandages here and there. Elena felt her heart sink as she stared at the picture. She couldn't take her eyes away from it. Reno looked so hurt, depressed and angry.

"Having fun?" A voice said from in front of her. Elena looked up and saw Reno standing before her. "R-Reno…I thought you were asleep." she said, shutting the book quickly.

He laughed and smiled a little. "I was…Until I heard my door shut. I just didn't feel like getting up until I saw that missing." Reno said, pointing to the album. Elena mentally hit herself for getting caught and handed it back to the redhead. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just-" she was cut off by Reno planting himself next to her and looking her in the eye, as he leaned closer to her.

She backed away from him a little, worried that he was angry with her. She prepared herself for whatever he was going to yell at her, and shut her eyes. Instead, she felt his lips softly touch hers for a moment. She opened her eyes, looked at him and felt herself blush. He pulled away slowly, and looked away embarrassed. Reno had _kissed_ her! The redhead who hated her, always made fun of her for liking Tseng; always played jokes on her had just kissed her. She couldn't believe what just happened, so she looked at him as if he would tell her it really happened.

His head was looking down at his album, which was open. His red hair hiding his eyes but she still could see the pink in his cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Elena…it's not that bad." he said quietly, still embarrassed at what he did. Elena never noticed how shy he was. He seemed the type to go with any girl and make-out with all of them without a single thought. She wondered what made her different, what made him blush just from one quick kiss with her.

"Reno…" she whispered. He looked up at her and smiled. "I can tell you about the pictures if you want…It's alright if you know." He replied quickly, as if he wanted to forget what had happened. Elena looked at him, and then nodded. "Alright…." She said, sitting closer to him to look at the pictures. He smiled and opened the cover.

* * *

A bit of a cliffie here...Reno finally kissed Elena! Yeah, i thought the chapter needed something else so i'm glad that worked. Tell me if you guys like it so far!

Reno: You made me kiss the rookie?!?!?! She likes Tseng!

Me: Its a fanfiction, Reno. I can do what i want. Dont get all pissed.

Reno: (takes out metal rod thing) I'll shock you to death if you dont change it...

Me: (sarcasm) Oh i'm so scared of a stick...If you kill me the readers will be pissed and probebly hunt you down and kill you for leaving the story hanging...

Reno: Fine...you live...For now...I'm gonna annoy 'Lena.

Me: ok, have fun getting your head blown off. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Chapter 10 coming to an internet webpage near you! Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


	10. The Truth Can Hurt

Hey guys! Yeah i know, i said chapter 10 would take long. I guess i lied, sorry! Dont hurt me...Anyway, i had an idea for this chapter so i just got done with my homework and started typing madly. Anyway, Reno sounds emo in this chapter a little and i'm sorry for that but it fits the story so hope you like it!

Discalimer: again...dont own the turks, or shinra or final fantasy. (sighs) I dont own anything at all do i? Except Ryu...I made him up. Yeah for imagination!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

They both sat there, on Reno's bed, looking at the album. Reno pointed to the brown-haired man. "That's Ryu…He was head of the Turks at the time. He was in charge of me so he had to train me and take me into battles. He was like an older brother to me, and he told me I was like his younger brother. We were inseparable and we did almost everything together." Reno started.

He chuckled a little, which made Elena look at him confused. He smiled and shook his head "He never called me by my name, even when we first me. He nicknamed me Red because…well…you can probably guess why." Reno said. Elena smiled and nodded. "Well, you hair _is _very red." she replied. He shook his head and smirked. "Oh shut up. It's not like I wanted it to be this red."

He turned the page explaining each picture in detail, saying how he got his goggles and his haircut. Elena listened to the stories, finally glad Reno was being more honest with her. When Reno got to the picture of Ryu in the bed, badly hurt, Elena heard a heavy sigh from Reno. She looked up at him and saw his face darken. It reminded her of how he looked in the picture. "Reno…You alright?" she asked, touching his arm lightly.

"Yeah…I always get a bit depressed from this picture. " He replied, still looking at it. He couldn't take his eyes away from the photograph, which worried the younger Turk. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me what happened. I don't want you becoming depressed." She said quietly. Reno shook his head slowly and replied "No…I've told you everything else…You should know the whole story."

Elena nodded. She suddenly began to regret asking him about the pictures, because he looked like he was taking it pretty hard. Rude's voice began to play in her mind _"Last time I got Reno to talk to someone about it they drove him insane and he became depressed." _Elena looked at the ground; she didn't want Reno to be in that much pain again. Especially after what he had just done…She wondered if he really meant the kiss but this wasn't the time to ask such a question, because Reno was beginning the story.

"Well….This picture was taken after Ryu passed away. He was only 29 when he died…" He said. Elena looked back at him and asked "How did he die so young?" Reno remained quiet for a while. Elena shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence, hoping she didn't upset the redhead. "He saved me from the Wutains. They killed him." he said.

"How did he save you?" Elena asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for her, he did and answered "I went on a mission that the President, Rufus's father, gave me. I was supposed to go into enemy territory and spy to see what their next plan of attack was. I was to go alone, and I guess, Ryu didn't take that to well…

_FFFFLLLLAAAASSSSHHHH BBBBAAAACCCCKKK!!!!_

_"Hey Red! Where do you think your going?" Ryu called, as the young boy started walking closer to the enemy's camp. He turned to look at his mentor. "The President said that this is my last mission! If I pass this, I can become a Turk! "The redhead said proudly, as he smiled broadly._

_Ryu shook his head and put his hand on his recruits shoulder. "I'm going with you. You need back up." He said in a serious tone. Reno shook his head and took his shoulder from Ryu's hand. "No! I have to do this alone or I can't be a Turk!" he protested, taking a step away from the older soldier. Ryu stared at him calmly._

_"Red, you're going to get killed if you go there. I can't let you go alone." he said. Reno stared back at him in disbelief. "But Ryu, I have to! It's a mission! And if I survive I can-" Ryu cut him of "You won't become a Turk!" He yelled over the boy. He wasn't about to let Shinra kill this boy just because they needed extra soldiers. Reno stared at him, as if Ryu had just told a horrible lie._

_"Y-yes I will…Mr. President said…" Reno said in a tone that showed he was about to break down. Ryu shook his head and looked at the redhead. "He was just using you…They needed more soldiers for the war. When you came wanting to be a Turk, they saw it as the perfect opportunity to get another fighter. You were never in Turk training, and you'll probably never be a Turk because of this war." He said the regret clear in his eyes._

_Reno looked at him for a very long time. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me? Why did you let them toy with me?" He said, his voice shaking. Ryu, who had been his brother through this horrible time, had known about this manipulation and never said a word about it. Reno just couldn't understand it. Why did he betray him like this when the redhead had looked up to him for so long?_

_"I'm sorry Red. I didn't want to have them do this to you. I wanted them to send you back home, not get mixed up in this. They said if I didn't that they would kill me and hire you anyway. Either way, you would have wound up in this. I wouldn't have minded if they killed me and let you go back home, but if you were going to go into the war, I wanted to be there to protect you and make sure you got through this alive. I'm sorry I never told you earlier." Ryu wasn't looking at Reno anymore. He was ashamed with himself and couldn't look the redhead in the eye._

_Reno had stared at him with a confused and disappointed look. "So…I'm never going to be a Turk, huh?" he asked, sorrow filling his voice. Ryu looked up at him and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you will be. Just try out when the current president dies. I'm sure his son will do a better job then him. Let's get back to camp before-" a loud gunshot cut Ryu off._

_Reno looked up at Ryu, a couple bloods drops landing on the boy's face. Ryu had been shot in his chest, next to his heart. As he fell to the ground, Reno knelt by him quickly. "Ryu….Ryu! Get up! Come on, please get up! Ryu! Ryu!!!" The redhead yelled, shaking his mentor, trying to get him up. When Ryu didn't move, Reno stopped shaking him and began breathing heavily. "No….no…."_

_Reno felt someone kick his back, which made the redhead tumble away from his comrade. He looked up to see a couple of wutains, pointing and laughing. "Well, look what Shinra has for soldiers. A dead bastard and a scrawny brat. Tell me kid, how did you get in this war? Go back home and play with toy guns!" One of them yelled, as Reno sat him and glared at them._

_The other wutain laughed and walked towards Reno. "Now….Tell us where the president is, and we'll kill you quickly and painlessly." he said, pointing a gun at the boys head. Reno stayed quiet, his face reflecting anger towards the two intruders. He knew even if he did tell them, they would torture him for the rest of his life. The wutain became annoyed when the boy didnt answer, so he slammed the end of the gun against the redhead's skull. "Tell us now kid!" he screamed. _

_Reno immediately put his hand on the side of his head to stop the bleeding. "Make me you son of a bitch!" He yelled back at the man. The wutain grabbed the front of Reno's shirt and sliced both of his cheeks with a dagger. "The kids got a mouth on him! You're going to pay for that you smart-ass…" he said, throwing Reno to the ground as he started kicking him. The other joined in and the laughed as the redhead began to gasp for air. He didn't do anything to stop them, it's not like he had anything to live for anymore. His mentor was dead and he was never going to be a Turk. He thought he was better off dead so he just lied there, waiting for it to end._

_Suddenly, two gunshots were heard and the kicking stopped. The redhead slowly looked up and saw the two men fall to the ground, covered in blood. He sat up slowly, even though the pain killed him, and looked at where the bullets came from. Ryu was standing there, a gun in his hand. He smiled as he saw Reno's surprised face._

_"They…couldn't get rid of me that easily…Huh Red?" he said, right before he collapsed. Reno scrambled to get up and ran over to Ryu. "Ryu! Are you ok? Don't worry Ryu, I'll call for help. Your not going to die, ok?" he said quickly. Ryu just laughed and shook his head. "No, Red. It's alright. Just…never get give up and get beaten like that again, ok? Just cause you think your life doesn't matter doesn't mean other people think the same."_

_Reno nodded and smiled. His eyes filled with tears. "Don't you go giving up either…We need to get you to a hospital now… come on…" Ryu grabbed the redhead's wrist and smiled. "Its alright, Red. Don't you start crying. Soldiers don't cry. I'm sure you'll do fine for the rest of this war. I'm just sorry i wont be with you when we win it. You're going to make a great Turk one day, I know it, and I'm proud of you, Reno." He said, as his eyes slowly closed. His hand released the boys arm and fell to the floor._

_Reno looked back with tears in his eyes. "Oh Ryu…Please get up! You can't die! You just can't!!" he yelled, as he shook the man violently. He knew Ryu was gone, and with this thought in mind, he broke down and cried. "You can't die Ryu…you can't…" Reno said in between sobs, as he cried himself to sleep next to his mentor._

Elena stared at reno. "Reno….I'm sorry…" she began but Reno shook his head. "Its alright, you didn't kill him. That's why I joined the turks when Rufus was president. Ryu said that I should and well, I'm glad I did. I just wish he could have seen it…" he mumbled the last part.

Elena nodded and hugged the redhead. "I know he saw…Thank you for telling me, Reno." she said. Reno blushed but hugged her back. He was happy that Elena listened to him. He admitted it, he liked her. He wanted her to know so maybe, they could become closer. Even if they didn't, he was glad he had her with him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Reno looked at Elena. " 'Lena?" he said quietly, only to find she had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled to himself and lied down, with her head still on his chest. She snuggled up to him, still asleep. Reno smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "I wish we could be like this forever" he whispered to himself, thinking that she was asleep.

Elena stirred a bit and smiled. Reno looked at her and blushed, knowing she heard him. He sighed and smiled. "Oh well…" he said. He didn't feel like thinking of an excuse for why he said it because he meant it. Soon, he fell asleep with her head still on his chest.

* * *

Long chapter i know. I was going to stop at the end of the flash back but i didnt feel like it. No wonder Reno hates Tseng...Hes from Wutai...Aw... Elena and Reno look cute like that... Next chapter coming either tommrow or later. It depends if i have an idea. Anyway, Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


	11. Doubts and Letters

Hiya! Yeah...sorry i havent updated in a couple of days. I've been so busy with homework and acting classes and such...Any i didnt know what to put for chapter 11. This is kinda like a filler chapter because i wrote a whole different one and i hated it so i deleted it and started again. Anyway hope you like this one! And thanks to all the people who read and review the story!

Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it? (Rufus:Yes! I own shinra, not you!) (reno:It'd be better if she did though.) (Rufus: dont make me fire you.) ANYWAY!!! sheesh..people inturupt me...i dont own final fantasy or the turks! (Rufus:thank you! ) (Reno: aw..)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Elena yawned as she began to wake up. She tried to sit up but something was stopping her from doing so. She opened her eyes to see Reno next to her, sleeping. She felt herself blush as she realized his arm was around her stomach. When she tried to move again, the redhead's arm only tightened its grip, as if he didn't want her to leave. She sighed, shook her head and decided to remain there. It wasn't all that bad, she thought.

As she lied there quietly, unable to move, she began thinking about the kiss again and what Reno had said before he fell asleep. Had the redhead really meant what he had said? Did he really want to be with her forever? _He couldn't have…He was just joking or toying with me, like he always does…_she thought. She laughed a bit. "Yeah…he was just toying with my emotions…" she whispered quietly to herself.

Reno, still asleep, and turned over so he was facing her. He still had his arm around her but this time, it brought them closer. Elena looked at him and blushed. She tried to get out of his arms again, but he mumbled "Don't go Elena…" She looked back and saw he was still asleep. She thought for a moment, then smiled and lied back down. She really didn't want to leave, so since Reno didn't want her to go either, she might as well stay with him.

She couldn't believe she had fallen for Reno. When they first met, she hated him. What suddenly changed her mind? _Well…he did act like a brother to me…and he has saved me on a couple missions. He even tried to make me feel better when Tseng got hurt even if he hated him. _She thought to herself. She sighed and smiled. Rude was right, Reno wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. If they just tried to get to know him more, they would see how he really acts.

Suddenly, she felt something wet on the side of her face. She lifted her head from Reno's chest and wiped the substance with her sleeve. As she looked to see what it was, she realized what it was instantly. She gasped a little as she stared at it.

Blood.

Elena looked back at where her head used to be. Reno's shirt was covered in the red liquid. The sight of the blood sent a cold shiver up her spine and she quickly sat up. She expected the redhead to get up as soon as she left his grip, but he didn't even budge. Horror struck the blonde as she began to think of the worst possible reason why he wasn't moving. She began to tremble and as she did, she shook Reno violently.

"Reno! Reno wake up! Please! Don't be dead…don't be dead Reno! Say something, anything! Insult me like you always do, I don't care! Just please get up" she cried as she shook him even harder. She usually was good under pressure but remembering Rude said the redhead tried to kill himself and the story of how Ryu died, she thought Reno had committed suicide.

"Ow…Jeez rookie, what's your problem? You mad because you woke up next to me and not Tseng? What, did you already forget you're at my house?" said the redhead's voice. Elena opened her eyes to see Reno staring at her with that smug look of his. Instead of hugging him and saying she was glad he was alright, she smacked him across the face. "You asshole, Reno! I'm worrying my head off thinking you dead and all you can think about is me being mad you're not Tseng!" Elena said harshly, as she watched the redhead rub his now injured cheek.

"Damn…Someone's PMSing…why the hell are you even worried about me?" he asked in his mocking tone. Elena only smacked him again. "I am not PMSing. I woke up and saw blood on your shirt and I thought you were dead…" the younger Turk said in a less harsh, more worried tone. Reno looked confused, and then put his hand on his chest.

Sure enough, his hand became covered in blood. Reno let out a long, heavy sigh and shook his head. He looked at the worried blonde and laughed. "Calm down blondie. It's my wound from the last mission…I just reopened it I guess." he said. Elena looked at him and sighed. She examined his wound and shook her head. "No wonder you reopened it, you don't even know how to properly heal it. I'm going to help you" she said, as she got up and walked to his bathroom to get the medical supplies.

Reno was about to protest, but she called "And if you say one word about how your ok, I'm going to send you to Rufus like that and you can enjoy the rest of your week in the hospital room." The redhead mumbled a curse and shook his head. He thought having the rookie help him wasn't as bad as being stuck in that white hell again.

She came back and sat next to him. "Unbutton your shirt so I can help you…" she said, as she took out medicine and gauze and a bunch of other stuff Reno never used. He sighed and did as he was told for once. Elena looked at him and blushed a little. Reno looked annoyed and said "Can you please get it over with…" Elena sighed and started putting on the medicine.

Reno hissed at the pain and Elena looked at him. "You never put this on do you?" she asked and Reno shook his head. The blonde sighed. "No wonder your wound hasn't healed yet…" she said. He sighed and shook his head. "Nope…it stings." he said. Elena sighed. "That shows its working" she said.

After Elena finished healing Reno the phone rang. The redhead got up and picked it up. "Hello…..Hey Tseng." he said a little annoyed. Elena suddenly looked worried. "T-Tseng…what does he want?" she mumbled quietly. She then realized what Rufus and Tseng had in mind for the redhead and she gasped. to work tomorrow? Alright.. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" Reno said, as he put down the phone. "Tseng needs to talk to me tomorrow. You're going to work tomorrow to right?" he asked and Elena nodded. Reno smiled. "Good…I wonder what he wants to talk to me about…"

Elena was about to tell him but the phone rang again. "Uh…" Reno grunted as he answered it. "Hello? Hey Rude…What?…I cant just leave the rookie…Fine…" he said before he hung up. "I've got to go…you stay here." He said as he started walking out the door. The blonde looked at him. "What does Rude want?" she asked.

Reno looked back at her. "Rufus wants to put us through the Turk test again…you know to make sure we haven't lost our touch. It'll take all day so you can stay here or go if you want." he said. She nodded. "I'll just stay here…" She replied. Reno nodded "If anything goes wrong call me ok?" he added and the younger Turk nodded. "Alright, bye" she said, as he walked out.

Elena sat there, alone and sighed. She got up and sat on the couch and looked at a book on the coffee table. She cocked an eyebrow and picked it up. She looked to see what type of book it was and to her surprise, it was a romance. "Reno reads these?" she mumbled, as she opened it. The bookmark fell out and she sighed. "Great…now I lost the page."

She bent to pick up the bookmark and saw it had 'To: Reno Carrick from Ryu Okinawa' on the front. She realized it was a note. "I know I shouldn't…" she mumbled as she stared at it. She put the book down and smiled. "Well, I guess its ok…" she said to herself, as she opened the letter.

* * *

Yes! Chapter 11! Chapter 12 coming soon! and trust me...you dont want to miss this! Trust me...you dont...If you do...then...you loose your soul!!! Muhahahahahahah! Ok! peace out! 

Kay Tagohna


	12. Notes and Training Simulations

Yo peoples! Yeah remember when i said you dont want to miss this? Well...i meant chapter 13...When reno talks with Tseng,...This chapter is different. You can miss this if you want to...but if you do...it will hurt me inside... and i will go emo in a corner...and there will be no chapter 13 for yor eyes to see...so...either read or dont...your choice

Discalimer: i do not own final fantasy and the turk. Square enix beat me to the auction...I almost won to! Darn you square enix and you rich people! make me loose the auction...i wanted to own shinra and the turks! Why do rich companies take all the fun?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Hey Red,_

_Well…if your reading this then I guess when I ran to stop you from doing the mission something went wrong and well…I guess I'm gone. Since I knew this would happen I want to let you know I'm sorry about not telling you about Shinra's plan earlier. You just seemed excited about being a Turk that I didn't have the heart to tell you. Guess I paid for it huh? I wish I told you because then, maybe you wouldn't have gone on that mission and see me die or whatever happened. I don't know because I wrote this in advance…._

_Anyway I just wanted to tell you if I see one tear from you about what happened, I will probably haunt you or something…So don't cry about it or feel bad or say its your fault because its not…it's the president or Wutains fault…not yours….So get that threw your redhead right now, because I don't want you going all emo because of it, got it?_

_If you still want to be a Turk then go when Rufus is in charge because I know he'll do a better job then his dad. And you two are friends so you could trust him and actually know that you'll be a Turk and not some stupid soldier if he puts you through training. _

_Now listen, being a Turk ain't all what it looks like. You have to kill and spy and kidnap people. Not to mention all the damn paperwork. If you don't mind this then go ahead. I know you'll be a good Turk because you were one of the best soldiers even if you were the youngest. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, either._

_The photo album is for you…well duh it has your name on it. It's just a bunch of pictures we took. I don't care what you do with it but if you keep it be sure you won't get depressed ok? I don't need you joining me right after a couple years because of depression. If you do, know that I'll kick your ass up here because of your suicide thing._

_So…I think that's it. I got to stop this so I can stop you from going on that mission. I know its weird I'm writing this right before you leave but it's not like when I die I can right. Anyway I got to go Red so just remember everything I taught and told you alright? See ya later (much later I hope)_

_Ryu Okinawa_

Elena folded up the note and put it in the cover of the book. As she stared at the book, she realized that Ryu reminded her a lot of Reno. _That's probably why he hates paperwork…_ she thought as she smiled. Ryu seemed like a nice guy, and she wished she could have met him. _I'd probably get annoyed, since he acts like Reno. _She thought.

She thought about Reno. He was in training right now, and tomorrow, he'd be in Tseng's office. _Why does Tseng hate him so much? If he fires Reno, who knows what will happen. I have to stop him somehow… I cant let Reno leave_, she thought as she got up to make herself lunch.

"Damn, I hate snipers…" Reno grumbled, as he shot the last robot sniper in the training room. He and Rude were back to back, making sure the enemy wouldn't come from behind. As Rude looked around, he said "We have a bit of a break for the moment…" Reno smirked and put his gun away. "Jeez…why do we have to do this every month?"

Rude shrugged as he sat on one of the crates in the area. "Rufus wants to make sure we don't loose our touch…" he replied. Reno groaned and stayed where he was, keeping an eye out for any more robots. "Ah well. Its better then doing paperwork all day" the redhead replied.

Rude nodded. A silence fell for a few minutes until Rude said "So…How's Elena?" he asked. Reno looked back at him confused, and then sighed. "She's fine…" he replied quietly. Rude looked at his partner, as if reading his mind. "You told her didn't you?" he said. Reno waited for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, she knows."

Rude smiled a bit then said "And you're ok with that? How did she take it?" Reno sighed. Rude was lucky he was his friend otherwise he would have shot him by now for asking so many personal questions. "She took it fine. She's actually trying to help me. I don't know why she is." He mumbled so only Rude could hear him, though, its not like anyone else was in the room.

"And you're letting her? Why? Is it because you like her?" Rude asked, looking at his annoyed partner. Reno turned away to hid a blush. "No, it's because…" Rude interrupted his stuttering. "It's because you like her Reno….just admit it. No one's around." he said.

Reno stayed quiet for a moment then let out a heavy sigh. "Fine…Yes I like her ok? You happy?" he said annoyed, looking at his partner, who laughed a little and smiled. "Yes Reno." He replied. Reno looked away and shook his head. Rude knew how to make him say everything. He wished sometimes that Rude wasn't so good at talking him into things, then again, Rude was the easiest to talk to about anything.

"_Session one, complete. Now starting session two of Turk Administrative Testing. Shinra is not responsible for any injuries or deaths within the training area or testing. If you need to stop the simulation, press the red button on the belt provided for you. Starting session two. Good luck Mr. Carrick and Mr. Menard." _The female robot voice said over the intercom.

Reno laughed. "I love how they say that their not responsible for you if you screw up in this thing" he said. Rude sighed and nodded. "Well, Shinra doesn't want to get sued." he replied, getting up as the got their guns ready and walked into the next session of the Turk training.

"You kissed her didn't you…?" Rude said, looking around for any sign of a robot. Reno twitched a little as he was reminded of that. "What's up with all the questions today?" he snapped at Rude. "I haven't seen you in a few days and Elena's been at your house the entire time. I don't see a problem in wanting to know what my best friends up to." Rude replied.

Reno sighed and shot one of the snipers. As it fell, he replied "Yeah I did…She hasn't said a word about it yet. I think you're wrong, she's still in love with Tseng" The older Turk sighed and shook his head. "Reno just because she hasn't said anything doesn't mean she doesn't like you…She's actually been very worried about you since the last mission" he replied.

Reno scoffed a bit and mumbled "Yeah right…" Rude nodded "Its true" he said, "She's been asking me a lot of questions about you." Reno rolled his eyes and gave Rude a look. "I think she's just finding ways to get me fired…" he stated. The older Turk shook his head and said "What has she done that makes you think that?"

Reno remained quiet. She hasn't done anything at all that even hinted that. She had been so nice, she listened to him and tried to help, she healed his wound and she hasn't said anything bad about him…well, except for the whole asshole thing. But he thought he deserved it. In fact, _he_ was the one that was being mean to her. He couldnt believe everything he did to her, all the jokes and insults. _I dont deserve to even talk to her because of what i did_ he thought.

"Man…I've been a real bastard to her…heh…some friend I am huh?" Reno said smiling as he looked at his partner, who shot a couple robots then nodded. "Yeah…try being nicer and she might show you how she feels…" he said.

Reno nodded then looked back at the robots surrounding them. "Damn…this conversation will have to wait. We have to kick these guys ass's first" the redhead said, a twisted smile forming on his face. Rude shook his head as they came back to back and nodded. "Fine…But don't think I'll forget about this" he said, as the attacked the robots.

* * *

WOOTNESS! chapter 12...Ryu's cool...at least i think he is. He acts like reno...anyway next chapter is when Tseng talks to Reno. Wonder what old dot-boy is planing now...

Reno: i think they already know. Their not that stupid...

Me:...well...what about the people who dont know?

Tseng: then they need to get some common sense because its really obvious.

Reno: oh shut up Tseng, no one cares what you think.

Tseng: you should Reno because i'm your boss..

Reno: nah thats Rufus. Your just a concited bastard who thinks hes my boss.

Tseng: Reno!

Me: ah..hehe...i better go before it gets messy...so i hope you like the story so far and chapter 13 will come soon! Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


	13. The Meeting

Yo again! I am soooooo sorry for not posting in so long! I;ve been busy! Yeah, i had writers block one day, then it was halloween, then the next day i had acting class and ah! i couldnt do it!! Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter!!! Also thanks for reviewing! So, enpugh about my life...onto what happens to Reno!

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the turks or final fantasy charecters. But i do own candy!! my candy! not yours!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The door opened to Reno's apartment as the redhead walked in. He looked and saw Elena on the couch, sleeping. Reno laughed quietly to himself, as he shut the door and walked to her. His book was in her hands and the letter on her stomach. A long sigh came from the redhead's mouth as he whispered, "Elena, you're so nosy…"

He carefully took the book and the letter away from her and set them on his table. Reno picked up the blonde and carried her to his room. She snuggled against him as he did this. The redhead blushed as red as his hair as she mumbled in her sleep. "Reno…you're so sweet…," she said, smiling. Reno saw she was still sleeping as he place her on his bed. She turned over and snuggled with a pillow, thinking it was Reno. This made him blush more and walk quietly to the door and before he opened it, he heard Elena whimper. He looked back and saw her trembling a little.

"Reno…you can't leave….please don't… " she mumbled in her sleep. He wondered what this girl was dreaming about. He sighed and walked back to his bed and sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Rookie…I'm not leaving…" A small smile spread across her face and she stopped trembling.

Reno shook his head and mumbled "I guess I'll just stay with her tonight…" he said, as he lied down and fell asleep. The Turk testing had taken a lot out of the redhead. He didn't feel like going into work the next day but he knew he had to. His vacation was over and soon, things would go back to normal. Meaning Elena would hate him again and he would never be with her. This made the redhead a bit discouraged but he fell asleep before he could get to depressed.

Tseng looked up as a knock came from his door. "Come in Reno" he said as he put his work to the side. The redhead walked in casually, and sat in front of the older Turk. Tseng looked at him and said "You not late for once…" Reno shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked. Tseng sighed and nodded. "It is…but it's strange for you…."

"Can we just get to the point? Why did you call me in?" Reno said, annoyed. He had woken up early this morning and left Elena alone. He also didn't want to talk with Tseng so early in the morning, especially when they both were not morning people. Tseng stared coldly at him and shook his head. He picked up a paper and tossed it in front of Reno.

"You didn't do to well in the Turk testing…," he said calmly. Reno picked up the paper and shrugged. "So I messed up a couple times. Big deal." the redhead replied, tossing the paper back the same way Tseng had. The black haired man had anger in his eyes, but he remained calm. "It is a big deal Reno. What if that was a real mission? Bad things could have happened if it was real…"

"But it wasn't, it was a simulation. Also, it is like a mission because if you screw up to much your dead and what's funny is that its not he companies fault for killing you…" Reno combacked. Tseng shot a harsh glance, which was warning Reno to stop. "No one has died within the simulation Reno. This is probably why Elena was hurt when she went on that mission with you…You probably weren't paying attention like it was the simulation and he got to her…"

Reno glared daggers at the older Turk. "Shut up…Its not like I just stepped aside and let the bastard shoot her! I know the difference between a mission and a simulation!" Reno said harshly, his voice rising. Tseng shook his head. "Your suppose to treat the simulation like a real mission…That's what its for…Not so you know the difference between the two and you act serious on a mission and goof off on the simulation! Did you ever stop to think about that?" he said to the angry redhead.

"I've had a hard couple of days, give me a break. I wasn't ready for the damn testing…You gave me one-day's notice!" Reno yelled at Tseng, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk between the two. "Your suppose to be ready for anything! No matter what has happened the last few days or anything else! Besides, how bad could it have been? Usually the worst that happens to you is being yelled at by Rufus and me…I bet you loved having Elena with you so you could torture her. Why don't you just go smoke or something to calm down? Seeing, as that is all you ever do is smoke and drink! You're a disgrace to all turks!" Tseng yelled back at Reno, as he sat in his chair, staring Reno straight in the eye.

That did it. Tseng crossed the line and he had successfully made the redhead angrier then he had been ever. "I'm not torturing her! I haven't even insulted her! You Wutains are all the same, think you are all high and better then everyone else! You judge people without a single doubt and you automatically assume that what you think about them is right! You like to see people in pain so you play mind games with them until they go insane! Just because I smoke and drink a little doesn't mean I do it all the time! You're a bastard and you shouldn't be leader of the Turks….You shouldn't even be in Shinra for that matter!" he yelled at Tseng.

Tseng stood up and glared at Reno. "Your lying Reno! I do not judge people; I know that's how you really are! You tried to kill yourself by taking drugs! You yell too much, you're a bastard to everyone, and you never do a damn thing that will make me think otherwise! You've been here for six years and you haven't changed one bit! I thought that you might grow up and act like your age but I was wrong. You still act like a child! You're an adult Reno, and you have responsibilities now! If you don't start doing those things your going to loose everything!"

"Oh shut up like you care! Ever since I've started you've hated me and wanted to fire me just because I played a couple jokes! Maybe if you didn't think you owned the turks and you loosened up a bit things would have turned out like you planed!" Reno was breathing hard now; anger was clear in his eyes. Tseng glared at him back. "I'm tired of you attitude and disrespect Reno, your fired!" he said harshly at the redhead.

Reno shook his head and said, "You can't fire me, I quit!" as he threw his Turk badge on Tseng's desk and stormed out the door. Tseng twitched as the door slammed and he sat back in his chair, staring at the I.D. badge on his desk.

Reno walked down the hall to the entrance to the building, as he opened the door to leave, he heard someone say "Reno!" He looked back at saw Elena running up to him, smiling. When she saw his expression, her smile was gone and she looked worried. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going home…You don't have to stay with me anymore, ok Rookie? See ya. "He said, as he walked out. Elena watched him and soon realized what had happened. "Tseng fired him!" she gasped as she ran up to the Turks room.

* * *

Oh crap that was one fight! Jeez, remind me never to get those two pissed off... anyway theres your chapter that you people have been waiting for! i hope you like it because i had fun making these two yell at each other...chapter 14 coming soon but i have writers block so...i dont know i'll think of something. please review and i'll see ya next time!

Tseng: finally...Renos gone!!!

Reno: (glare...hits tseng in the head really hard) shut up dot boy! Thats not a good thing!

Tseng: It is for me!

Reno: well no one cares about you...

Elena: guys stop fighting! i thought you got it all out in the chapter...

Rude:i guess they didnt...

Rufus: why did i hire these guys...why...

Me: uh...wtf...now i have all the turks in my room...what the hell happened...anyway chapter 14 coming pretty soon so until then peace out...(reno & tseng fighting in backround) Oi jeez...make them stop..

Kay Tagohna


	14. Hopes to Convince

Yo! Yes, i did chapter 14 today. Wootness!!! So, anyway thanks for the reviews and since i have nothing else to say (cuz i'm tired and i have an essay to write. Its 9:11pm) i'll let ya read the chapter.

Diclaimer:Do not own the turks or Final fantasy. Only Ryu...He's my imaginary person and you cant have him.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Tseng!" Elena yelled as she ran into her coworker's office. The wutain groaned a little as he looked up from his work. "Yes Elena?" he asked, trying to be calm. She sat at the chair in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. "Why did you fire Reno?" she asked, in a professional tone. The black haired man sighed and shook his head. He knew this would happen. "I didn't fire him…He quit." he replied.

"He….What?" Elena couldn't believe her ears. Reno couldn't have quit, he told her himself that all he had was the Turks. He said, even if he hated Tseng, that the Turks were like his family. He would never quit the Turks, ever. He had everyone's back and they had his. Why would he give that up?

"Yup…He quit" Tseng repeated. She could see a small smile on his face. The blondes eyes narrowed and she said "What did you say to him? I know Reno wouldn't have just quit without a very good reason." Tseng looked her in the eye and shook his head. "All I said was that he didn't do so well on the Turk training." he said. The younger Turk shook her head, she could see the lie in his eyes, "You said more, I know it."

"The conversation between Reno and I is strictly confidential. You do not need to know what was said." He replied, with a cold stare. Elena took a deep breathe and looked at him for the longest time. "Trust me Tseng, it matters what you said to him. You don't know what has happened to him, so you might not have known how much you hurt him." she said. She suddenly realized Rude had said almost the same thing to her.

"Elena, stop trying to make excuses for him. It can't be helped if he doesn't want to be a Turk anymore." He said as he started doing his work again. But Elena wasn't finished with this conversation and she wasn't about to let him stop it. "He does want to be a Turk. You just always…criticizing him, a person can only take so much Tseng." she replied calmly. The older Turk looked up at her and shook his head. "If he did-"

"I know he doesn't do his paperwork and arrives late and doesn't act professional but he is one of the best Turks we have. You said it yourself." she interrupted him. Tseng sighed and shook his head. "Elena, he can be replaced, you know that." He replied, shaking his head. Elena had to think of something, she was running out of ideas to save the redhead's job.

"I understand that but…No one can replace Reno…Sure he was annoying and sarcastic and a smart ass but that's what made him a good Turk. And he was always there for us. I know it didn't seem like it but he took his job seriously…If you let him leave, who knows what'll happen? Come on Tseng…I know your not that heartless. Just give him one more chance…" Elena pleaded. The older Turk looked at her and sighed.

What could he say, she was right. The redhead didn't do his work on-time or in his office but he did get it done, he also risked his life for the other Turks numerous times. Tseng nodded, admitting defeat. "If you can convince him to come back, I'll hire him." he said as he went back to his work. Elena nodded and jumped up. "Thank you sir!" She said, as she ran out to tell Rude.

Reno sighed as he lied on his couch and stared at the ceiling. He was still steamed from the conversation he and Tseng had had a couple hours before. "Damn good-for-nothing wutain dot-boy." He mumbled to himself angrily, as if Tseng would suddenly drop dead after the words were said. He usually could take his coworker's insults but this time he went too far. He turned over and shut his eyes, trying not to think about it, but the words continued to play in his head.

_You're a bastard to everyone, and you never do a damn thing that will make me think otherwise!_ The redhead flinched as Tseng's voice ran through his head. "I have tried to Tseng…You just refuse to see it. You want me to act like an immature bastard so you have someone to yell at…" he mumbled punching the pillow a little. _You tried to kill yourself by taking drugs!_ Reno growled at this and punched the pillow again. "How the hell did you find out about that? I bet you Elena told you…" he growled.

Elena…Reno stared at the side of his couch as his thoughts went to her. What was going to happen to her if he left for good? _She'll probably jump for joy or something. I know she'd never like me_ he thought to himself. He gave a long heavy sigh. "Damn it blondie…look what your making me do…I'm regretting leaving the Turks now."

He sighed and shook his head. "Rude was right…I should have told her when I had the chance. Now I can never tell her cause Tseng is never going to give me my job back…Well…I guess as long as she's happy, even if she's with someone else." He said under his breath. He shut his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Before he could fall asleep, his phone went off. He ignored it, seeing as it was probably someone he didn't want to talk to.

The answer machine picked up and Reno could hear Rude's voice "Reno pick up the phone, I know your there…" there was a pause as Reno didn't move. He didn't want to talk about what happened today with Rude yet. He thought if he didn't answer, his old partner would hang up. "Reno…come on. I know you got fired today and you're at home." Rude continued, but the redhead kept his spot.

"Fine…I just wanted to let you know Elena has convinced Tseng to let you have your job back. When I asked her why, she said because work wouldn't be the same without you…She sounded depressed Reno. I know you don't want to accept it but she does like you and I know you like her. If you don't get back to work and tell her, you might loose her. Listen, I have to go, so call me later or something. Bye man."

Reno heard the click sound that meant he hung up. The redhead sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Rude but I just can't go back to work…Maybe Tseng was right…If I can't even tell the girl I love my feelings, then I should just forget about being a Turk. I'm sorry Rude…Ryu……Elena" he said as he slowly fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

Aw...Reno sounds emo...Wonder whats gonna happen? Oh! I forgot to tell you, i might not post chapter 15 in a while cuz i'm going camping! Dont kill me!SO please R&R and i'll see ya next time! Peace out!

Kay Tagohna


	15. Secrets Exposed

I am soooo sorry i havent posted in so long!!!! My parents found out i was sneaking on so the took my internet and i couldnt get on!! But now, i'm not grounded anymore so i worte the chapter and i'm putting it up now. Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently and thanks for the reviews!! Again so sorry and please dont kill me for it. Anyway, happy thanksgiving and for all of you asking me this, Reno isnt going to be emo anymore...that was as emo as he was going to get. Ok so happy turky day and heres the chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It had been a week since Tseng fired Reno, and you could tell that it hurt almost everyone in the company. Things just weren't the same without the redhead and not having him there was like the company just stopped. It affected the Turks mostly, because they saw him everyday and got used to his insults and his comebacks. Everyone else just didn't have anything to talk about, because Reno's pranks and fights were usually the talk of the company (seeing, as they had nothing else to talk about)

Elena was sitting in her office, working on some paperwork Tseng gave her. They all had more then usual, seeing as Reno left. She wondered why the redhead hasn't come back yet; Rude did call him over a dozen times and told him Tseng was letting him have his job back. Rude also said he would try to convince his partner as well, but the redhead still wasn't back. This worried the young turk; she really hoped he would come back soon.

Her door opened and she looked up as Rude came in. "Rude…What's wrong? I thought it was your day off…" She said quietly. The older Turk came in and sat in front of her. "It is. I tried convincing Reno to come back but he keeps refusing. He tells me that he's glad he quit, because he'll never have to hear Tseng yelling at him again. I can tell he's lying about being happy though." he said, looking at her threw his sunglasses. Elena looked puzzled.

"So what, he's going to leave us just like that? Just so he doesn't have to listen to Tseng, he's not coming back?" she asked. Rude nodded and replied "According to him, yes." he sighed and watched the blonde go back to her paperwork.

She couldn't believe it. Reno wasn't coming to work and he wouldn't tell anyone why. "Jeez Reno…He's always doing this…he'll act totally opposite of himself then he'll lie just because he doesn't want anyone to know his real feelings. Doesn't he know everyone's worried?" She asked, as she scribbled on her paperwork. Rude nodded and said calmly "I've told him but he won't believe me. He says everyone is happy he left. Maybe you should talk to him…"

Elena looked up and shook her head. "If he didn't trust you, what make you think he'll trust me? You've been his friend for six years now. I've only known him a few months." she protested. Rude smiled and replied, "Because he loves you…He's told me a million times." Elena felt herself blush. She nodded and said, "Ok…I'll talk with him." The older Turk smiled, knowing that everything was going to be ok now. Reno would come back and, he might actually tell Elena the truth about his feelings. He stood up, satisfied with his answer and he left quietly.

The redhead was sitting on his couch, a book in his hands. The apartment was quiet and the only light was the one on his table that gave just enough light for him to read with. He sat quietly, eyes darting over the page as he continued the story he was interested in. Suddenly his door opened and Elena came in. He didn't look up at her; he just kept his eyes on his book.

"Reno, put the book down I need to talk to you." She said calmly, as she sat next to him. "What do you want to talk about blondie?" he asked the book still in his hands. She sighed, took his precious book, and put it on the table. "Hey…why did you do that?" he asked, a bit annoyed. She stared at him and replied "So I can tell if your lying to me or not."

Reno sighed and shook his head. "Now why would I lie to you Rookie?" he asked in his usual sarcastic tone. Elena took a deep breath and decided to get on the subject she came here to talk with him about. "You need to come back to the Turks Reno.," she said, looking at him. She saw him look confused, "Why? You guys are better off without me.," he said. The blonde shook her head and replied "No Reno. Even Tseng agrees you were one of the best we had."

Reno laughed and smirked "Let me guess, you made him say that?" he asked. Elena twitched a bit and replied, "No…I didn't. He actually said that to Rude and he told me." Reno laughed again and stood up. "Look 'Lena if this is all you came to talk to me about you can leave. I'm not going back ok?" he said as he walked to the kitchen. Elena stood up and followed him. "Oh really? Why not?"

Reno looked at her then sighed. "Because I tired of people yelling at me.," he said. The younger Turk stared him down. "You enjoyed it Reno, that's why you constantly got them angry. Don't try to lie to me.," she said. Reno blinked and smiled. "Nice one 'Lena. You got me. You've gotten better," he said as he began walking away. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Look I know you want to go back but I don't know why your not. If you give me a good, honest reason, I'll leave. Ok?" she said firmly. Reno looked her in the eyes for a moment, then said "Alright fine. You want to know why I'm not going back? Its because I'm sick and tired of being judged to quickly just on the way I look. I am tired of everyone trying to pry into my business just because when I do something nice they think something's wrong. And if I can't even get enough courage to tell the girl I love my feelings, I certainly don't have and courage to continue being a Turk." Reno snapped as he walked over and fell onto his couch.

Elena stood quietly, shocked. "R-Reno…" she stuttered quietly. The redhead looked at her. "What?" he asked. She shook her head. "Never mind…I'm sorry for bothering you. I have to go now." She said as she walked to the door. Reno got up and stopped her. "Wait 'Lena. Answer me one thing….Why do you want me back?" he asked, looking at her in the eye. She stopped for a moment and blushed, realizing how close he was to her. "Well…..Uh….because…I like…" she was cut off by Reno, who put his lips against hers softly.

* * *

ooooo cliff hanger! I just love them. I know you guys dont though. Anyway hope you liked it and chapter 16 coming soon. Happy TURKy day!! Peace out!!

Kay Tagohna


	16. Back Again

Hi Hi peoples!!!1 I am so sorry for leaving you this long in a cliffie. good news though, YOU DONT HAVE TO WAIT ANYMORE!!! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and such. Probebly took me so long to post cuz i didnt know what to write. Anywas, here it is the LAST CHAPTER!!! yes, i said Last. I'm sorry but this story is over...I am working on a new one though...so hope you like it!

Diclamer: I dont own shinra, the turks or cake...sadly..the cake belongs to Honey-sempai (Host Club)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Elena stood with her back the door staring at the red-head in front of her. She was shocked for a moment, wondering what just happened, what was happening now. Reno was talking to her a moment ago, and then he got closer and…

Elena didn't know what to do. But, for some reason, she was relaxed. She felt Reno's hands on her hips as he brought her closer, his eyes shut. She shut her eyes to, put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt the redhead smile a bit and then she realized what Rude had been telling her was right. Reno did like her, maybe even love.

The redhead deepened the kiss and Elena felt shivers up her spine. Sure, she had kissed a couple people before but this was different. She felt as if time had just stopped and that the only things that mattered anymore were her and Reno. When the kiss became more passionate, she knew the redhead was thinking the same.

After a couple minutes, they pulled away for air. Reno had a smile on his face. He finally did it; he had kissed the woman he deeply cared for. He looked up at the blonde and into her dark brown eyes. She had a slight blush on her face, as well as an innocent look. He laughed a bit and pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Elena…there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but couldn't." he said softly, as his hand landed on her cheek. The blonde stared at him and kept quiet, waiting for him to speak again. He got closer and whispered in her ear "I love you, and I always have"

Elena let a little gasp escape her mouth as she suddenly hugged him and put her face in his shoulder. He hugged her tightly and smiled. The younger turk looked up at him and replied "Reno…I love you to" as she kissed his cheek. Reno smiled and they stayed there, in each other's arms, until finally the blonde fell asleep. Reno picked her up, carried her to the bed, and put her on it.

The Turk sat next to the sleeping woman and looked out the window. It was dark outside and his clock read 9:00pm. "Well…I better get some sleep for work tomorrow…" he said quietly. He looked, saw Elena smile a bit, and knew she heard him. He laughed and lied down, and soon, the two were sound asleep.

The door to Shinra Company opened and a certain redhead entered. He felt al eyes land on him as he walked to the Turks office. A couple whispers and gasped reached his ears as he reached the Turk office. He turned to see a couple people staring and he said "What? You act as if I haven't been here in a year! Jeez, I'm gone for a few damn days and everyone's goes crazy." He smirked as he turned to face the door and heard the people run to their offices. It was good to be back.

He entered the Turks office and saw Rude sitting on a couch. His partner smiled and said "Nice to see you here, Reno." The redhead laughed and nodded. "You know how much I hate you for sending the rookie to my house right?" he said as the older Turk nodded.

"You told her, didn't you?" Rude asked, looking at Reno through his sunglasses. The redhead nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rude, I owe ya" he replied. The bald man nodded and said "Tseng is waiting for you; Elena told him you were coming back." Reno shook his head and walked to Tseng's office.

"Reno…your late." the black haired wutain said as Reno entered the room. The redhead laughed and shook his head. "Sorry…slept in…" Tseng looked at him for a moment, and then smiled a bit. Reno stared, he never saw Tseng smile…ever. "Don't tell me I'm already in trouble…," he said. The leader of the Turks shook his head and handed Reno some papers. "Fill these out and give them to Rufus…" Reno groaned and took the papers. As he walked out the door, Tseng said "Hey redhead…welcome back"

Reno looked at him, and then smirked. "Thanks, dot-boy" he walked out and shut the door before Tseng could yell at him. He whistled as he walked down the hall to his office. The papers Tseng gave him were just the registration to be rehired and it only took him about 5 minutes to finish. _And this seemed so much harder when I was younger _He thought to himself.

He gave the papers to Rufus and earned another 'welcome back' He left and began to walk to his office when he heard someone say "Reno!" He quickly spun around and saw Elena, smiling. "Hey…why didn't you get me up?" he asked.

The blonde chuckled and walked towards him. "It wouldn't be like you to come in early, right?" she asked. He sighed and smirked. "Yeah yeah…I know." he replied. The blonde kissed him on his cheek then handed him a file. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Paperwork. You should get started. Welcome back to the turks…Rookie" she said as she walked off. Reno stared at her and shook his head. _Great…she was just waiting for that_ he thought as he walked back to his room. He really didn't mind it though, he was just glad he was back at work with his friends, and Elena. Now that they were together, he would probably never leave work again. She was the only one who ever tried and succeeded in seeing his different side. He looked out the window and smiled.

"Reno hurry up and get that paperwork done! You got a mission!" Elena called as she saw the redhead gazing out the window. He snapped back to reality and sighed. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." He was back, and for once, happy to be back.

* * *

NOOOOO!!!!!! The end of the story!!! Now i'm sad...(crys) Oh well, i hope you all liked it...please tell me if you did. I'll be writing more stories, even some original so happy new year and see ya next time!!!

Reno: Finally its over. Why the hell did she call me rookie?!

Elena: Because your the rookie now. (smirks)

Tseng: (sighs) maybe having Reno back isnt a good idea

Rude:...(silence)

Rufus: well...long as he gets his work done he can stay,

Ryu: Yo people! Wait...arnt i dead? Oh well..

(sighs) Anywa, see ya next time!!!

Kay Tagohna


End file.
